


Falling in Love

by LunarCycle (CrystalNavy)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26748295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/LunarCycle
Summary: Regulus makes a friend, and eventually falls in love with said friend.
Relationships: Regulus Black & Bartemius Crouch Jr., Regulus Black/Bartemius Crouch Jr.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. A Slytherin and a Ravenclaw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Slytherin and Ravenclaw become friends.

If there was one thing Regulus prided himself on, it was reading people. He was rather proficient at that, in fact. And right, now, he was intrigued.

The object of his attention sat nearby, reading. He was almost always reading, it seemed. Yet, something in his eyes made Regulus believe he was a mystery.

He was the first person in quite a while that Regulus couldn't read. And that fact, more, than anything else, intrigued him.

His name was Bartemius Crouch, and he was in Ravenclaw. Which was the one House that Slytherins didn't mind associating with.

Ravenclaws had sharp minds, and the desire to learn new things, whether they were academic in nature or not. 

Regulus himself was an oddity, at least when it came to tradition.

Notably, he lacked any sort of weird feelings one usually felt when around the opposite sex.

He was fourteen now. Bartemius was thirteen.

And he was forced to conclude that he was attracted to other boys.

Bartemius looked up, and his eyes twinkled with amusement.

"You again?" he drawled in an uninterested tone "I swear, you're like a tick. Once you're attached to someone, you're hard to remove."

But his eyes gave away that ruse.

"But you don't mind my company." Regulus teased, sitting beside him "In fact, I daresay you enjoy it."

"Well, you're not wrong." Bartemius smirked

-x-

Bartemius arrived at the lesson one day, with half of his hair covered with ink.

It was a double lesson shared by Slytherins and Ravenclaws.

"What happened to you?" Regulus asked once he took a seat beside him

"Your brother happened." Bartemius sighed "He thought it was funny to dump an inkpot on me. I guess he doesn't like the fact that we're close friends."

"Wanna get revenge?" Regulus suggested "In a Slytherin way."

"I am down." Bartemius hid his grin as a professor passed them by

-x-

Bartemius did the planning, Regulus executed the plan.

The result was that all four of the Marauders wore either green and silver or blue and white robes.

"You should have seen their faces." Regulus laughed 

"I wish I could have." Bartemius admitted "It would have been quite a show."

"Indeed." Regulus nodded

"It's quite exhilarating, pranking people." Bartemius mused "And breaking the rules too. We should do this more often."

"I'll think of something else." Regulus promised


	2. Connections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some connections are obvious, others less so.

It was lunchtime when a Slytherin fourth-year girl approached Bartemius.

"You're Bartemius Crouch, right?" she asked

"That's me. I have the same name as my dad." he said

"My uncle knows your dad." she told him with a smile "I am Angelica, by the way. Angelica Rookwood."

"Pleased to meet you." he said

She glanced furtively around, before lowering her voice.

"I wanted...wanted to invite you to a clandestine meeting. It will take place in our common room. This is the password..." 

She scribbled something on a piece of paper, then pushed it into his hand.

"Talented people only." she added "I believe you're talented."

-x-

"We're the chosen ones!" a voice boomed "We're the ones who will usher forth a new age, where only worthy may stand! Lord Voldemort will make it a reality! A world for purebloods only!"

"That's Avery." Angelica explained in a whisper "He is a true fanatic."

Bartemius frowned. There was something fishy about this. So when Angelica left him to his own devices, he followed her. She was talking to Avery and another Slytherin.

"...Regulus' weak spot." Avery was saying "We get one, and we'd get the other..."

He didn't need to hear more. He quickly left, feeling strangely upset. He had hoped their interest was genuine.


End file.
